FIG. 1 shows a prior art arrangement 1 of a three-position mechanical switch 4 for changing colors of a light having two arrays of LEDs (light emitting diodes). The three position switch 4 connects to the 120 VAC power supply 2 to a circuit board 8 having two arrays of LEDs (light emitting diodes). One array of LEDS can be set to a warm white color 2700K such as a yellowish white color. A second array of LEDs can be set to cool color 5000K, such as a daytime color, such as a bluish color. The three way mechanical switch is used to switch to the LED array of the 2700K, and separately to the LED array of the 5000K. The middle position regulates the power to both sets of LED arrays to get an intermittent color, such as a true white color, which can be 3000K.
For an overhead light, the three position mechanical switch is usually located on the overhead light itself. As a result of this location such, it is difficult and not convenient for the user to use the three position mechanical switch. For example, in a high ceiling location, the user generally has to climb a step stool or ladder to reach the three-way mechanical switch.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.